


A Crossroads

by MoominQuartz (IceCreAMS)



Series: Jam Bud Week [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, POV Connie Maheswaran, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreAMS/pseuds/MoominQuartz
Summary: Connie has graduated college, and now she's at a crossroads. What's next?Written for Jam Bud Week, Day 7: Future.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Jam Bud Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622275
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	A Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> I missed yesterday because the idea I had was too big, LOL. I really wanted to do a regency AU but couldn't do it in time. Maybe one day I'll create a really big fic and do that. Maybe.
> 
> But I hope y'all enjoy this one! I saw the word "future" and had a galaxy brain idea for it. :)

It is rare, these days, for the two of them to have a moment alone.

Connie relishes it, bathes in it. The sensation of being the sole recipient of his attention. Steven is torn in a million different directions — something that has always been true of him, and always  _ will  _ be; it’s part of who he is, the extrovert — but to have his arm wrapped around her, pulling her in close, as they watch the sunset off his balcony, is to know peace.

Sometimes it feels selfish to steal him away. The party on the beach must be tugging at him right now. The Crystal Gems,  _ all  _ of them, including Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth, all seem to be interacting well with the uncorrupted gems and the humans. Even Connie’s parents seem to be enjoying the festivities. Surely Steven must want to be down there, on some level.

But he isn’t. He’s up here, with her, his head on her shoulder. She traces simple patterns against the back of his hand, enjoying the sensation of his chest against her side, expanding with each breath, air tickling her neck.

It’s her graduation party. It’s probably selfish to duck out of that, too. But if it’s selfish to crave this kind of pure adoration, this kind of physical affection, this kind of solitary togetherness, then she’s selfish.

“Have you thought about what you’re going to do?” Steven asks. His voice is soft and tender. “You’ve got your Bachelor’s now. What’s next? Grad school?”

She hums. “I don’t know yet.” 

And isn’t that  _ grand,  _ to be so unsure of your next path? To be at a crossroads of a hundred different roads with a hundred different destinations? To be so completely in control of your future that no one gets to make that choice but you?

“But I want to do it with you.”

Steven starts. His back straightens, turning to face her, as if she is suddenly so much more interesting than the party, than the setting sun, than the marvel of their lives colliding below them. “Really?”

Connie smiles. Her fingers intertwine with his, and she closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun warming her skin and the breeze cooling it.

“Steven. Let’s get married.”

He gasps. She opens her eyes to find him staring, face burning red, mouth agape, grip tightening. Eyes wet. “I…!”

Then, suddenly, his hand leaves hers. She blinks, startled, but he’s fumbling through the pockets of his jacket (and isn’t it funny, that he’s grown so much that it almost doesn’t fit him anymore), and then he’s down on one knee, box in hand, stars in his eyes.

“Connie Maheswaran.” A grin is spread wide across his face. “Will you marry me?”

She laughs, joy blooming in her stomach. “Steven,  _ you’re  _ supposed to answer  _ me.” _

“You didn’t  _ ask,  _ you just  _ said  _ it!” He waggles his eyebrows, cheeks red. 

Connie giggles. It bubbles out of her without her consent, and it turns into laughter, and it turns into tears. Her cheeks are dark, eyes wet, as she extends to him her left hand.

“So rude of you,” he says. His voice, at least, is also tinged with laughter, as he slides the ring onto her finger, a gorgeous emerald at its head. “Stealing my moment.”

“Wh—!” Connie bursts into laughter. “You  _ dork! I’m  _ the one who proposed!”

“Where’s the ring then, huh?”

She rolls her eyes as she reaches her other hand into the folds of her skirt. Steven gasps, entirely in character, as she retrieves the box. “It has pockets.”

“I was  _ going  _ to pull it out after you said yes,” she mutters. Then she tugs him, with her hand still clasped in his. “Come on, up. My turn.”

“We don’t have to take turns!”

He’s laughing, but he stands, and Connie takes her place; one knee down, opening the box before him. She took great time to pick out the gemstone. They’d decided early on that if they ever proposed, it wouldn’t be diamonds. And she hopes that the morganite isn’t off-putting. Pink, not because of his mother, but because it is his favorite color.

“Steven Universe.” She smiles through the wetness in her own eyes. “Will you marry me?”

And how wonderful it is to see the tears start falling down her fiance’s cheeks. “Yes,” he whispers. “Yes, yes, yes, of  _ course,  _ you know what the answer is, you…!”

“Give me your hand,” she laughs.

He does. She slips it on and immediately, he pulls her up to her feet with his superhuman strength, wraps his arms around her, and kisses her. She melts into him, hands caressing his cheeks, and it is only after they pull apart that they both hear the sounds of cheering from down below.

_ This.  _ This is the path she wants to take.

**Author's Note:**

> Emerald is said to embody “unity, compassion, unconditional love,” while morganite is said to embody “healing, compassion, assurance, promise.” I can’t attest to the accuracy of that, but those are the symbolisms I was looking at as I was deciding the gemstones.
> 
> That's a wrap, folks! End of Jam Bud Week! I'm gonna be catching up on other folks' entries for months, and I am PSYCHED!


End file.
